Prison
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: more twisteli smut! this is that one fic that every fandom/ship needs: person A and person B get stuck somewhere cold and have to cuddle for heat. this time around these people just happen to be twist and eli, eli however, gets a little carried away :3c i'm rating it T because it's not too graphic or sexual, but there's still grinding and all that jazz in it, so watch out!


"This is all your fault!" Eli's head was slammed against the ice as Twist shouted with his hand around the other boy's neck. The extremity slowly tightened around his throat, it wasn't long before breathing became difficult for the smaller boy. He coughed and tried to free himself but the grip was tightened and he was lifted off the ground, feet kicking out uselessly.

"It... no... it's... not!" Eli wheezed in between words. He couldn't help but feel afraid as he felt pressure building in his head and his chest burned for oxygen. A strange sound hit his ears, much like blood flowing, he could tell his cheeks were flushing as well. Everything seemed to go blurry and black before he was dropped onto the ground. He put his hand up to his neck and started coughing violently, tears streaming down his cheeks and freezing almost instantly. They were trapped in the ice at Chillbore, after all.

It really was an interesting series of events. The beginning was normal enough, a distress call had been put out and the Shane Gang responded almost immediately. There was a small camp in need of assistance in Chillbore Cavern, some people were stuck in a blizzard with a mecha beast with frozen gears and a slinger stuck on the ice. Those were quickly dealt with, but, another problem quickly arose. Pronto had sniffed out something out of place, he said it was something like smoke and tar. Eli warned the others to stay back and watch over the frightened campers as he trecked up the mountain. With a wave of his hand he signaled them to come closer when he caught sight of Twist and Blakk standing in the snow, clad in jackets and goggles, with a strange looking machine. Every few seconds the machine would puff out smoke and recieve a swift kick from the teenager, Blakk grew tired of the noise and walked off, talking to somebody over the phone. Kord was the first to reach Eli.

"You take Trixie and go take care of Blakk, Pronto, you're with me." Eli nodded in the direction of the molenoid as the troll and the girl ran up ahead, carefully staying out of sight, which was easy enough with the air being pure white and the wind blowing loudly. Their plan would've worked if Eli hadn't yelled when he was lunging at Twist. A leg was swung swiftly through the air and met with Eli's face, releasing a spray of crimson from his nose. He landed on his side but didn't have any time to stand up, as Twist had thrown himself onto Eli and threw punch, after punch, at his jaw. While this was all going on Pronto had managed to sneak over to the machine. Another puff of smoke was shot out and made his eyes burn. He shrieked when the smell burnt his throat, catching Twist's attention.

"Get away from that!" The blonde stood up to attack the mole, but he was stopped and tripped by a gloved hand catching his ankle and pulling him down. Without hesitation Eli sat on the curve of Twist's back, hooked his arm around the blonde's neck and pulled back. It only lasted a few seconds as he fought and kicked, knocking Eli off balance and throwing him onto the snowy ground. The two rolled around for a bit, throwing punches and grunting while Pronto worked on turning the machine off. If either of them had been paying attention they would've noticed the crack in the ice, but, luck was not on their side. Twist was pinned on his back, his arms trapped by Eli's hand. He quickly put his feet against Eli's stomach and kicked him off, sending the Shane flying back a few inches, just enough for him to be close enough to the edge for the ground to cave under his weight. This would've been perfect if Twist was further away, as he went down as well. Eli hung helplessly from the ice, his gloves ruining his grip. Having Twist hanging from his hips didn't help at all, the extra weight causing his arms to grow tired.

"Let go!" Eli tried swinging and kicking to knock him off.

"No way!" Twist hissed back, his face pressed against Eli's ass. "If I go down you're coming with me!" What he did next was what screwed them over. In hopes of getting better grip on the boy he reached up, grabbing Eli's shoulder. He hadn't known how ticklish Eli was around his neck, so when he grabbed on Eli writhed and giggled, causing him to loose his grip and slip from the ice. They both fell at least 40 feet onto a thick layer of snow.

"If you had just kept your nose out of our work this wouldn't of happened!" Twist kicked the ice right beside Eli's head, causing him to flinch and raise his hands in defense. To show further frustration he sent his fist flying into the frozen wall. The ice parted easily, splitting apart and being left with a deep hole where the teenagers fist hit.

"Sh! Calm down! You could cause an avalanche!" Eli whispered in a hushed voice, his throat still hurting from earlier. Twist's eye twitched as he glared daggers at the boy in front of him. He quickly raised his fist so it was right in front of his face, Eli covered his head with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the hit. When he felt nothing he carefully opened them and saw the most pissed off expression he had ever seen. Hovering in front of his face was a sign he knew well. A fist with the middle finger erected. Eli rolled his eyes and scoffed at Twist, who sat down and growled.

"I still blame you." The blonde pointed accusingly at Eli. "We're going to freeze and die down here!" He fell back and curled up into the fedal position, most likely to try and trap as much of his body heat as possible. Eli could see him shivering. An idea popped into his head, but he really didn't want it to come to that.

"We..." Eli started, regretting everything he was about to say. Before he could continue on he was interupted.

"What!? We, what!?" Teal eyes drilled into blue.

"... make a fire..." Eli congratulated himself on dodging his previous idea.

"Oh? Oh, really? With what? We lost all our slugs and blasters during our little 'tussle'." Twist kicked Eli in the thigh.

"There's... there's... another way..." With every word Eli's voice grew quieter and his cheeks turned redder. His eyes shot around the icey prison, trying to avoid making contact with Twist's.

"Well? What is it? The only other thing I can think about is sharing-"

"Body heat..." Eli cut him off. Without even looking at Twist he could tell his cheeks grew slightly pinkish.

"F-fine. but wipe your nose off first, I don't want your blood getting on me." Twist scoffed. Eli tried rubbing the red liquid away, but most of it had frozen and dried to his upper lip.

"It's..." Before Eli could even finish he felt pressure on his shoulder, something pushing him to the ground. Twist had grabbed his arm and was forcing him down, within seconds the two were a tangle of limbs next to each other and face to face. One thing caught his attention above anything else, and that was the gloved hand that had made it's way between his thighs, dangerously close to his groin. He tried not to notice it, but he couldn't help but question it. "Getting comfy?" He smirked slightly, quickly glancing down.

"Everyone knows there's a lot of warmth down there. If you were smart, you'd do the same." Twist closed his eyes as if he was trying to sleep. Eli glanced down to see Twist seperate his legs slightly, creating space for his hand. With caution and red cheeks he carefuly slid his gloved hand in between them and felt the heat almost instantly when Twist pressed his legs together again.

Time passed, close to an hour, and both of them had fallen asleep. Although, there was a strange sound that caused Eli to stir. Now half awake, he shivered feeling the cold air. The first thing that his half-conscious mind could do was locate a heat source, and command his body to move to it. Which in this case, was the sleeping form of Twist. Eli closed his eyes again, put his free arm around Twist's shoulders and pulled himself closer, this caused the other teenager to wake up slightly, he did the same, only his arm was around Eli's waist. There were two things that were forgotten, those two things were hands. Previously no more than close to groans and certain organs, but now cupping them delicately.

Normally, this wouldn't of been too much of a problem. But Eli still felt the need for more warmth in his sleep. His sleeping form squirmed to close any space that was between him and Twist, which caused a bit of unwanted grinding to happen below the Shane's hips. feeling the sensation he opened his mouth and gasped in his sleep, hot hair hitting Twist's face, causing the blonde to wake up for only a second, he hoped to drift off to sleep until he felt the pressure building on his hand. He opened his eyes wider and looked down to see Eli's thighs closed tightly around his poor extremity, which had a hard member being rubbed against it slowly. He would've shouted and beaten the boy senseless, but something was stopping him. This was kind of... hot. Twist bit his lip and couldn't take his eyes off of the growing erection underneath Eli's pants. He could feel himself hardening slightly at the sight, a moan caught his attention. Eli's face was so peaceful with cheeks stained pink. Unlike his eyes, his mouth was wide open. Hot breaths and the cutest noises coming from it. As the groans grew louder the pace of Eli's hips quickened, Twist smirked and decided to help the ebony blue haired-boy out. He slowly moved his hand closer to the boy's groin, creating more pressure on the already rock hard member. All of a sudden Eli's body grew stiff, he grabbed onto Twist's arm with an iron grip and he shook all over while whimpering. Within a second or two, it was over and Eli had gone limp, his breath heavy. As his body settled his eyes fluttered open and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Twist was staring at him with a weird expression, like he knew something that Eli didn't. It took the Shane a few seconds to process that his groin was being squeezed and that his pants were slightly wet. His eyes quickly fell and met with the hand holding him, which was connected to the arm of his source of heat. With flushed cheeks he yelped and pushed off, sliding away into a sitting position.

"Oh... oh my god..." Eli put a hand onto his cheek and shook his head as Twist sat up, reaching his arms over his head in a much needed stretch. "Did we... you..." Eli glared, not daring to stand up as his legs still felt like liquid from his climax.

"Don't flatter yourself." Twist chuckled. "You did all of it on your own, it wasn't until the last second I gave you a little push." He shrugged and smirked. Eli's lip raised slightly as it always did when he was angry.

"You could've woken me up." Eli spat. For a single second Twist's expression changed to something similar to panic, but it quickly faded back to a smirk.

"I could've, but I figured I should let you sleep-besides-the heat was nice." His cheeks reddened slightly and he refused to look at Eli on the last part of that sentence. It was Eli's turn to grin, he raised an eyebrow slightly and crawled across the cold ground to where Twist sat.

"We... still have awhile before the others come and save us-that is if they know we're even down here..." Eli muttered. Twist looked at him questioningly. He yelped when Eli threw himself onto the blonde, flattening him and wrapping all his limbs around his squirming body. The two eventually quit rolling around when they found the most desirable position to save heat. Twist went to slide his hand between Eli's thighs again, but, the Shane flinched away, still recovering from the last time they did that.


End file.
